kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Jebil
, who transforms into the evil , is one of a trio of Kamen Riders who serve Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Character History With his fellow Dark Necroms, Jebil watched with enthusiasm as Argos brought back the Eyecon of Napoleon, marking the eighth of his collection of 100 Ghost Eyecons. The Dark Necroms were then sent out by Argos to collect the remaining heroic Eyecons for him in both their world and the "other world". Seen off by Argos as Dark Ghost, the Dark Necroms boarded their Iguana Ghostrikers and departed their Eyecon-like world for Earth. During the mission, he encounters a pink colored Rider with a video-game motif and they battle, finally destroyed by the pink Rider. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Damashii Dark Necrom B's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Dark Necrom B's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Dark Necrom B= Dark Necrom B Damashii Dark Necrom B Damsahii is the default form of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B. Accessed through the use of the Dark Necrom B Eyecon, this form is a variant of the default Necrom Damashii assumed by Kamen Rider Necrom. This form bears the . Despite the lack of a Liquid Dropper, Dark Necrom B is capable of using finishing attacks. This form's finisher is the : A spinning kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Necrom B's form glow and envelops him in a blue flame for a two-footed corkscrew kick. Appearances: Commemoration! Short Stories (1, 3, 4), The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment - Billy the Kid= Billy the Kid Damashii is Dark Necrom B's brown cowboy-based form themed after aka Billy the Kid, a legendary Wild West American outlaw and gunman who rustled horses and killed many men but is romanticized in pop culture as a rebel and folk hero. Accessed through the Billy the Kid Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Billy the Kid Damashii, Dark Necrom B dons the adorned with the . This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment This form is normally used by Kamen Rider Ghost. }} Equipment Devices *Proto Mega Ulorder - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode - Billy the Kid Damashii's personal weapon *Bat Clock - Billy the Kid Damashii's Ghost Gadget, can be combined with the Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode to create its Rifle Mode Vehicles *Iguana Ghostriker - Dark Necrom's personal vehicle Behind the scenes Portrayal *Jebil is portrayed by of the owarai duo 2700. As Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B, his suit actor is yet to be identified. Notes *The colors of the three Dark Necroms (R, B, and Y) are the standard three colors for the first three Rangers of a Super Sentai series, which are also the primary colors of painting and drawing. **On the Super Sentai side, Dark Necrom B is one of the two males of the three Dark Necroms, alluding to the standard formation of Super Sentai's "2 male, 1 female" formation, with the female being yellow. *The suits of the three Dark Necroms (four if you count Dark Necrom P from the series) are recycled Parka Ghost bodies bearing recolored Ore Ghosts and Persona Dominator with the Proto Mega Ulorder on the wrist and a basic belt buckle in place of a Ghost Driver on the waist. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories'' ***Episode 1: Amazing! World's Beginning! ***Episode 3: Upheaval! 100 Souls! ***Episode 4: Fate! Two Takeru! **''Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Ghost Characters Category:Deceased